They're All Gone
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: Remus reflects on his now dead friends and how much he misses them and how much wishes he could be with them again. One-Shot. Please Read and Review!


****

**A.N.: Hey! Well, I just re-re-re-...okay, a lot of re-read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoneix _and I still can't believe Sirius is dead! But then I came to wondering...how is Remus taking this? I mean, he just lost James and Lily and now another friend is dead. So I just wrote this one-shot.**

**First One-Shot on Harry Potter...well, actually, first anything on the Harry Potter Section, come to think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is in the books.**

* * *

**They're All Gone**

Remus Lupin stared out of the window. He sighed, putting his forward to the cool glass. Gone. Dead. His two best friends, gone. How? Why? They were supposed to all live until hundred and some and die together, not be snatched away so evilly.

Remus was all alone now.

He looked back to the days when he attended Hogwarts as a student. How his friends didn't care he was a werewolf; how they instead decided to become animals just to be with him. He had never been alone there. No, he was among his friends. They always watched out for him.

But now they were gone.

When Lily and James had been killed that faithful night and everyone believed Sirius Black had killed them, Remus felt like someone had punched him in the stomach repeatedly. The thoughts that ran through his mind. Sirius? Sirius, betray Lily and James? His best friend? Why? He couldn't help but hate Sirius for what he had done. Or at least, was accused to have done. During those long twelve years, Remus had thought about what had happened. One night, all his friends were taken away from him. James, killed by Voldemort. Sirius, in Azkaban. And Peter, for trying to stop Sirius. Oh, how he had wanted to cause Sirius pain for taking everything from Remus that faithful night: happiness.

But then, when Sirius escaped and he found out the truth of what happened, he had become slightly delighted. He at least had one of his friends back. And how he hated Peter, for framing Sirius and betraying Lily and James. How furious he was at himself for forgetting to take his potion. How he had been the reason Peter had escaped and Sirius had to go into hiding, when he should have been able to walk freely.

And then, when Sirius was killed. Killed by Bellatrix. He remembered it so perfectly, it was like watching a video repeat itself over and over again in his head. He didn't want to believe he was dead. How could he have been? The boy who back in the Hogwarts day used to get out of detention? How could he be gone?

Would the pain ever go away?

He had thought losing James and Lily was bad. He never knew that losing yet another friend would hurt far more worse. The knowledge, that he was the only Marauder left. James and Sirius were dead and Peter was with Voldemort.

Sometimes, Remus wished he would just die, to be killed by Voldemort or one of his supporters. He just wanted to die and be with his friends again. Death was much better than this; than having no one anymore.

_Peter Pettigrew...how could you? How could you kill both of our friends and not even care?_

Remus wanted to cause Peter pain, to make him suffer. He didn't even act like he cared, betraying James and Lily and getting Sirius killed! His two friends from school who always looked out for him, used to save him from the bullies.

Was Sirius happy now? Was he? Remus remembered how Sirius talked about Harry; the way his eyes glimmered with happiness. It was like Harry was James and they were all back at Hogwarts, planning to play a prank on Snape. Sirius missed his best friend so much, he was willing to believe Harry was him. He was desperate for Prongs, to laugh and joke with, to play pranks with. He probably was with James now. His pain had ended, he was now with James. But who did Remus have?

No one.

Remus thought about Harry. When he had first meant him, in the train, he had been startled. Not by his scar but of his appearance. Remus was almost sure he was seeing James again, almost sure he could see him grinning and ruffling his hair again. But his eyes...how much they were like Lily's.

Looking or thinking about Harry's appearance pained Remus. It was a reminder that James and Lily were gone and only lived through their one and only son.

Sometimes, he saw James shine through his son. In Quidditch, obviously. Harry had his father's talent. And his stag patronus? It looked exactly like James when he had transformed into a stag.

How Remus missed their trips to the Shrieking Shack. How he missed going under the cloak with James, Sirius, and Peter to sneak down to the kitchens to sneak some food back to the common room. How he missed James trying to get Lily's attention and she always ignoring him. He had been amazed and surprised he actually went out with him and even more surprised when she actually _married_ him. He had never seen Prongs so happy, always grinning and lighting up at the mere mention of Lily's name.

"Remus?" Came a voice within the shadows. He didn't bother turning around, he already knew who it was.

"Hullo, Mad-Eye."

Mad-Eye Moody walked over to him, his magical eye and his real eye focused on him.

"Still thinking about them?"

"I'll always be thinking of them," Remus replied, still not looking at him. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be left alone to remember when James, Lily, and Sirius had all been alive.

There was silence for a whole minute, then Mad-Eye said, "I wanted to show you this...don't know if it'll help but..."

Remus lifted his head from the window and looked at Mad-Eye who was holding a picture of the old Order. And there, right in the front, was Sirius, Lily, and James, all grinning happily. Remus' eyes scanned the picture and he found Peter in the far back, waving. He felt his muscles tightened and he stiffened; he didn't want to even look at him. So he turned his eyes back to the threesome and his heart felt heavy. He lifted an unconscious hand to them and desperately wished he was with them.

Remus tore his gaze away from the grinning, happy threesome, feeling sadness, seeing them look so happy, not knowing what would happen to them.

Mad-Eye pocketed the picture away and stared at Remus.

"Mourning isn't going to bring them back, Remus," Mad-Eye said, just a little harshly.

Remus snapped, "I know that." He then sighed and muttered, "Sorry."

Mad-Eye was silent for a moment but then spoke again. "Sirius would have liked you to take his place in watching over Harry."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I haven't been watching over Harry?"

Mad-Eye replied, "I mean, he wouldn't want you spending so much time mourning over his death when you have to watch out for Potter. He's got rough times ahead of him and it'll be better for him if you were there for him, like Sirius was."

Remus nodded and Mad-Eye left, his wooden leg clunking on the floor.

Harry had tons of people who were watching over him...but whom did Remus have?

_Mourning isn't going to bring them back, Remus._

_I know that_, Remus thought angrily. _I just don't want to believe it._

Remus sighed and he began walking away from the window, his hands shoved into his pocket.

_They're gone...and they're never coming back._

Remus shut his eyes.

_I just wish that _I _was soon joining them. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone anymore._

_If only I could be with them just for one more day. If only I would be with them now, laughing and joking as if no time has gone by, that we weren't separated by death and life._

_If only it was possible. If only..._

* * *

**A.N.: I almost cried when writing this, that's how much of a loser I am. Anyways, please review and tell me if you like it or whether you don't or what your favorite color is! Okay...random...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
